Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 64\% \times -0.75 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 64\% = \dfrac{64}{100} = 0.64 $ Now we have: $ 0.64 \times -0.75 = {?} $ $ 0.64 \times -0.75 = -0.48 $